1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for opening and/or closing a cassette for receiving objects of value, such as papers of value or coins. Further, the invention relates to a cassette, a control device and an automatic teller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a method and apparatuses are known for example from EP 0 004 436 B1. This print describes a cassette for bank notes that can be opened and closed without a key or the like. For this purpose the cassette is inserted into a docking station so that an electric contact of the cassette locks into a countercontact of the docking station. The resulting electric signal connection between cassette and docking station is used to open or close the cassette by remote control with the aid of an electromechanical closure means contained in the cassette.
A further system with a cassette to be opened without a key is moreover known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,625. Here a cassette is likewise positioned for opening and closing in a docking station so as to form an electric connecting line between the docking station and a solenoid mechanism in the cassette. Said mechanism is connected with a motor control in the cassette to permit it to be opened and closed by remote control via the electric connecting line between docking station and cassette.
A disadvantage of said two known systems is that the cassette must be inserted into the docking station with high fitting accuracy and only in one orientation to permit the connection between the electric contacts of housing and cassette to be closed.